gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhaegar Targaryen
Rhaegar Targaryen is an unseen character in Game of Thrones. He is deceased when the events of the series commence. He was the son and heir of King Aerys II Targaryen, holding the title of Prince of Dragonstone. Rhaegar was the older brother of Viserys and Daenerys, though Daenerys was born after he died. He was the last great champion of House Targaryen. Rhaegar is blamed for starting Robert's Rebellion by abducting Lyanna Stark. He was killed by Robert Baratheon at the climax of the war. Biography Background Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was the eldest son and heir to the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen, by his wife and sister Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Tywin Lannister desired for his daughter Cersei to marry Rhaegar, but King Aerys II insulted Tywin by indicating that such a match would be beneath Rhaegar."Mad King Aerys (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Tywin Lannister's perspective" Instead, Rhaegar was married to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne, with whom he had a daughter named Rhaenys and then a son named Aegon. In spite of Elia's love and loyalty to him, Rhaegar abducted Lyanna Stark of Winterfell for unknown reasons."Robert's Rebellion#Oberyn Martell's perspective" After the Mad King had Lyanna Stark's father Rickard Stark and oldest brother Brandon Stark executed for demanding Rhaegar release Lyanna, her other brother, Eddard Stark, and her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, joined forces with several other houses to overthrow the Targaryen dynasty."The Sack of King's Landing (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Luwin" This war became known as the War of the Usurper or Robert's Rebellion. After initially remaining away from the fighting in Dorne, Rhaegar was summoned to lead the Royalist forces in what would be the Battle of the Trident."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Robert Baratheon's perspective" During the Battle, Rhaegar was killed in single combat with Lyanna's betrothed Robert Baratheon."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Viserys Targaryen's perspective" Rhaegar was struck down with a massive blow from Robert's warhammer, which scattered the rubies encrusted in Rhaegar's armor under the water. That location was named the "Ruby Ford" thereafter."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Robert Baratheon's perspective" His father was killed shortly afterwards by Ser Jaime Lannister during the Sack of King's Landing"The Sack of King's Landing (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Luwin" and his mother died in childbirth at Dragonstone."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Viserys Targaryen's perspective" His younger brother Viserys and sister Daenerys (who was born after Rhaegar's death) survived in exile in the Free Cities across the sea."Winter is Coming" Lyanna also died during the war."Fire and Blood" Rhaenys and Aegon were killed in front of Elia by Ser Gregor Clegane better known as 'The Mountain' and afterwards raped Elia and fatally stabbed her with his sword. Season 1 When King Robert Baratheon arrives at Winterfell, he immediately goes with Lord Eddard Stark to see Lyanna Stark's grave in the crypts beneath the castle. Robert tells Eddard that he kills Rhaegar every night in his dreams."Winter is Coming" Season 3 When Daenerys Targaryen considers the possibility of buying Unsullied to employ as her army in her quest to win the Iron Throne, Ser Barristan Selmy pleads her not to do it, mentioning Rhaegar fighting with men that believed in his cause at the Trident. Ser Jorah Mormont counters that Rhaegar fought bravely and honorably, but perished nevertheless."Walk of Punishment" Season 5 On her way to her father's funeral at the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei recalls visiting a maegi known as Maggy to predict her future. Young Cersei asks Maggy if she will the Prince as her father desired,"Mad King Aerys (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Tywin Lannister's perspective" but Maggy answers that she will not, but she will marry the King."The Wars to Come" Barristan Selmy shares some of his memories of Rhaegar with his sister. Dany is pleasantly surprised to discover that Rhaegar was more than the great killer that Viserys made him out to be. Selmy tells her how Rhaegar used to disguise himself as a minstrel and play on the streets of King's Landing while Ser Barristan stood guard. Rhaegar made quite a tidy profit on these excursions, and although he once spent the money on getting himself and Selmy very, very drunk, he usually gave the money away to other minstrels or to orphanages. Barristan mentions that Rhaegar never liked killing but instead loved singing. Around the same time, Petyr Baelish explains the events of the Tourney at Harrenhal to Sansa Stark when she accuses Rhaegar of kidnapping and raping Lyanna. Baelish gives Sansa a simple account of what everyone saw happen, rather than interpret the events that followed."Sons of the Harpy" Quotes Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rhaegar is depicted as a chivalrous, honorable, well loved by the smallfolk and just warrior, albeit one often distracted by other concerns and apparently unable or unwilling to restrain the worst excesses of his father. He had a strained relationship with his father, which was helped along by the king's paranoia, and lords who spoke ill of the Crown Prince and claimed he was plotting to overthrow Aerys. Rhaegar had silver-gold hair and dark lilac eyes. He was considered to be tall and handsome. Cersei Lannister, who was infatuated with him, remembers Rhaegar as the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Rhaegar was very bookish in his youth, such that people jested that the Queen swallowed some books and a candle while he was in her wombs. As a boy he was able to impress the maesters with his wit. Rhaegar's reasons for taking Lyanna Stark remain a mystery to both his supporters and his detractors, but the entire realm knows that they had met at a great tourney at Harrenhal. Rhaegar had crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty, passing over his wife. A year after the tourney, Rhaegar and two knights of the Kingsguard fell upon Lyanna in the Riverlands and took her to a secure location (eventually revealed to be a hidden redoubt in the Red Mountains of Dorne). This event is cited as the catalyst for Robert's Rebellion, although strictly speaking it was Aerys whose paranoia and brutal reaction finally pushed the Starks, Baratheons and Arryns over the edge. With Rhaegar's death and the loss of the Battle of Trident, the Royalist cause was seen as doomed. With this decisive rebel victory, the Lannisters and Greyjoys, who had stayed out of the conflict, joined the war on the rebels' side. This led to the Greyjoy raid of the Reach, as well as the Lannister Sack of King's Landing and the death of Aerys. When Daenerys Targaryen was in the House of the Undying, one of the visions she saw was a man resembling Viserys but taller than him, with dark indigo eyes, and a woman nursing a newborn babe in a great wooden bed. They were confirmed by George R.R. Martin to be Rhaegar, Elia, and their infant son Aegon.The Citadel: Prophecies - Westeros.org See also * (spoilers from the books) References es:Rhaegar Targaryen de:Rhaegar Targaryen Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Dead Rhaegar Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Nobility